


Торговые представители врут больше политиков

by Denshi_Alpha, JJeyWill



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Ямазаки просто работал под прикрытием и хотел арестовать парочку террористов, но появился Кацура и всё пошло не так.





	Торговые представители врут больше политиков

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ШВ-2015 на дайри в соавторстве с Alpha_Ultra

– Заки-чан, чай господину за пятым столиком!

– Уже бегу! – отозвался Ямазаки из подсобки и в очередной раз про себя пожелал медленной и болезненной смерти всем террористам. Из-за них ему опять приходится переодеваться в женщину, да ещё и работать в таком непристойном заведении. Релакс-центр «Задорные горничные», любому понятно, что это подразумевает! Ямазаки со вздохом одёрнул короткую, пышную юбочку и понадеялся, что она скроет его строгие, мужественные, шинсенгумские трусы. От кружевного белья Ямазаки отказался, платье горничной и так было ударом по мужскому достоинству.

– Шевелись быстрее! – прошипела ему одна из официанток, когда Ямазаки с подносом чая прошёл к ожидающему клиенту. Она Ямазаки не любила, как и все остальные работавшие в релакс-центре девушки. Ведь хоть Ямазаки и новичок, ему выделили собственную комнату на втором этаже, а обычно свои помещения давали только тем, кого больше всего любили клиенты. «Насосала!», шушукались за спиной Ямазаки. Тот только криво улыбался – откуда девушкам знать, что на самом деле комнату для проживания хозяин релакс-центра предоставил ему только после того, как Хиджиката пригрозил арестом за отказ содействовать.

Ямазаки лавировал между столиками, стараясь глядеть под ноги. Розовые лампы в зале создавали интимный полумрак, но такая атмосфера совсем не способствовала проведению следствия. А ещё и эти сосущие звуки, раздававшиеся из под столов... Неужели в таком месте действительно могут появится Джои? Ямазаки работал там уже вторую неделю и пока не заметил никого из списка разыскиваемых Шинсенгуми. А список он изучил очень внимательно! Он даже развесил на стенах своей комнатки плакаты с фотографиями особо опасных преступников и каждый вечер перед сном гипнотизировал изображение Кацуры в надежде, что удастся его поймать. И тогда он сможет с почестями возвратиться в штаб Шинсенгуми и, возможно, даже получить повышение! Или, по крайней мере, уговорить Хиджикату перестать посылать его на такие задания, где нужно переодеваться в женщину. А то Ямазаки уже надоело постоянно подтягивать спадающие чулки, подкрашивать потёкший макияж и отбиваться от всяких извращенцев.

Пока особых успехов гипноз не принёс, Ямазаки только стало чудиться некоторое благородство в чертах Кацуры, особенно по сравнению с другими криминальными элементами на плакатах. Ну, может, не только благородство, а ещё кое-что. На самом деле, если быть честным, за последнее время случилось несколько моментов, которые Ямазаки предпочёл бы не помнить и списать на нервы, летнюю жару и тлетворное влияние здешней атмосферы. Их можно было охарактеризовать как… смущающие. По крайней мере, это точно звучит лучше, чем «позорные» и «ужасно ошибочные». Во-первых, из-за такой на нём сосредоточенности, Кацура пару раз ему приснился. Всё бы ничего, но сны имеют привычку смешивать и причудливо соединять куски реальности, поэтому Кацура в снах проделывал вещи довольно специфические. Ямазаки просыпался в липком поту и в шоке таращился в тёмный потолок, с ужасом гоня от себя мысли о том, что внутри сна всё казалось вполне естественным и даже весьма приятным. Во-вторых, Ямазаки был нормальным здоровым мужчиной с нормальными потребностями. Всем понятно, какие звуки можно услышать в борделе через стенку, и какая на них может быть реакция. Ямазаки не рисковал использовать общую душевую для сброса напряжения, чтобы не порушить свою легенду, и приходилось всё делать в своей комнате. Конечно, было бы приятнее, если бы при этом со стен на него смотрело не полтора десятка головорезов, а кто-нибудь посимпатичнее, поэтому Ямазаки предпочитал закрывать глаза. Но распечатанный крупнее остальных Кацура всё равно умудрялся цеплять внимание, врывался в сбивчивые беспредметные фантазии то видением гладких и шелковистых даже на вид волос, то пронзительным взглядом и строгой линией плотно сомкнутых губ… Никогда ещё работа Ямазаки не мешалась столь плотно с его личной жизнью, особенно с интимными её моментами. Оставалось только устало трясти головой и надеяться, что это проклятое ожидание скоро закончится…

– А вот и чай! – Ямазаки поставил на стол чайник и кружку, попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку, посмотрел посетителю в глаза и замер. Перед ним сидел сам Кацура! Даже в полумраке никакой ошибки быть не могло – Ямазаки за две недели медитирования на плакаты изучил каждую чёрточку его лица, он даже знал, сколько прядей волос в чёлке Кацуры.

«Наш информатор был прав, сюда ходят Джои!», «Вот извращенец!», «Я должен арестовать его!» – мысли бегали в голове Ямазаки как белки-истерички. Он мог огреть Кацуру подносом по голове и скрутить прямо на столе, но это привлекло бы ненужное внимание. Выход один – пригласить Кацуру к себе в комнату. А там уж оглушить подручными средствами, связать и срочно вызвать подкрепление.

– Не желаете ли немного поразвлечься? – спросил Ямазаки, отчаянно хлопая ресницами, выпячивая фальшивую грудь и надеясь, что это сойдёт за флирт.

– О, настольные игры? Какое хорошее заведение, Сакамото был прав! Давайте в Уно! – ответил Кацура.

– Поднимемся ко мне, там нас не будут отвлекать, – согласился Ямазаки, размышляя, какой же нормальный взрослый человек вообще будет играть в Уно, да ещё и в борделе. Он повёл Кацуру на второй этаж, преследуемый завистливыми взглядами других официанток.

– Проходите, – Ямазаки открыл дверь в свою комнату, пропустил Кацуру впереди себя и окинул взглядом небогатую обстановку, подыскивая подходящее оружие. Ваза с искусственными цветами, пожалуй, подойдёт.

– Знакомые лица, – заметил Кацура, оглядевшись. – Странные интересы для юной девушки.

«Чёрт, плакаты с портретами преступников! Он меня раскусил!»

– Я просто люблю решительных мужчин! – нервно рассмеялся Ямазаки, подходя ближе к комоду, на котором стояла ваза. Он порадовался, что как раз сегодня не выдержал и решил временно снять и спрятать плакат с самим Кацурой, чтобы дать передышку распоясавшемуся воображению. Не очень было разумно, конечно, забыть обо всех этих фото, когда он тащил лидера Джои сюда, но что теперь поделаешь. Придётся выкручиваться.

– Вот как? – переспросил Кацура, остро глянул на него и, внезапно протянув руку, пощупал фальшивую грудь Ямазаки.

«Ага, попался, извращенец! Сейчас он полезет меня тискать, а я его вазой!» 

– Я так и знал! Мешочки с рисом, да? – спросил Кацура.

«Проклятье! Вот теперь точно раскусил!» Ямазаки напрягся, рука потянулась к выбранному оружию, но Кацура тем временем продолжил:

– Я понимаю, не у всех женщин большая грудь. Но мешочки с рисом никого не обманут! Лучше использовать воздушные шарики с желе.

«Или не раскусил? Шарики с желе? О чём он вообще?» Ямазаки растерянно замер, силясь поспеть за ходом мысли, которая у Кацуры явно неслась вскачь.

– И я не мог не заметить, что у вас ноги плохо выбриты. Это несерьёзный подход! Если хотите обеспечить хороший сервис, всё должно быть идеально. Позвольте мне продемонстрировать продукцию компании LadyShave, торговым представителем которой я являюсь! – Кацура жестом фокусника достал откуда-то ядовито-розовую упаковку. – Всего за десять тысяч йен этот великолепный набор может быть ваш! Пена для бритья и эргономичная бритва, а также особый подарок: купон на бесплатное посещение курса бойца Джои для слабого пола. После этого курса слабым полом вас больше никто не посмеет называть!

– Мне это не интересно! – Ямазаки наконец смог вклинить свой протест в поток рекламных речёвок.

– Вы просто пока ещё не попробовали! А ведь это непередаваемые ощущения! Я, как специалист, проведу для вас мастер-класс.  
Не слушая дальнейших возражений, Кацура снял хаори, аккуратно свернул и положил на комод, отодвинув от него Ямазаки. Тот потянулся было к вазе в последнем отчаянном порыве, но был схвачен за плечи и усажен внимать предстоящей демонстрации.

Кацура развил бурную деятельность: на полу перед Ямазаки стояли уже несколько баночек и тюбиков, лежала бритва и набор запасных насадок к ней. Дверь в коридор приоткрылась и в комнату вдвинулся тазик с горячей водой и свёрнутым полотенцем.

– О, спасибо, Элизабет! – воскликнул Кацура, присоединяя тазик к набору косметики.

«Э? Что происходит? Как я в это попал? Бритьё ног? Что? Я просто хотел спокойно и по-тихому арестовать парочку террористов. Как получилось, что лидер Джои проводит для меня наглядный урок депиляции?!»

Ямазаки наконец очнулся от ступора, и тут же заметил, что ему уже успели впихнуть целых три купона на курс молодого бойца.

– Ну вот, всё готово, можно начинать, – Кацура выглядел весьма довольным, стоя перед ним и… развязывая пояс кимоно?!

«Ээээээээээээээээээээээ?!!»

– О! – Кацура внезапно замер на середине движения. – Как невежливо с моей стороны! Мы ведь даже не познакомились! Можете звать меня Кацура. 

– Ям… эээ… то есть, Заки-чан.

– Заки-чан, красивое имя. Так вот, – ослабив пояс кимоно, Кацура опустился на пол напротив Ямазаки и выставил вперёд одну обнажённую ногу. Довольно стройную ногу, стоит признать. – Подходить к эпиляции нужно со всей ответственностью! Множество женщин ежедневно совершают одни и те же ошибки при бритье ног. Одним из самых важных этапов является подготовка к бритью. Кожу следует хорошо распарить, тогда она будет эластичной, а волоски – мягкими.

С этими словами Кацура смочил и чуть отжал полотенце, а затем обернул им свою ногу.

Ямазаки почувствовал, что окончательно проваливается в какое-то иное измерение.

– Теперь нужно подождать несколько минут.

«А, может, я просто сплю? И это всё лишь бредовый сон? По такой жаре всё что угодно может присниться».

В комнате действительно было довольно жарко и душно, а пар, поднимавшийся от горячей воды, ещё и добавлял тяжёлой влажности в воздух. Ямазаки подумал, что надо бы себя ущипнуть для проверки реальности, но вместо этого засмотрелся, как Кацура снимает полотенце и начинает ловко наносить пену для бритья. Для него это было явно не в первый раз.

– …следует по направлению роста волос, – не переставал меж тем вещать Кацура. – Конечно, способ бритья «против шерсти» кажется более эффективным, но это только на первый взгляд. Поверьте, вросшие волоски – это неприятно и некрасиво.

Головка бритвы плавно и уверенно скользила по коже, оставляя за собой идеально гладкую поверхность. Это завораживало, и из головы Ямазаки на какое-то время вымыло все мысли о необходимости действовать, он просто сидел и смотрел.

– Ну вот и всё! Теперь осталось только нанести лосьон после бритья, и идеальный результат достигнут! – Кацура растёр по ноге жидкость из очередного флакончика. – Если вы будете использовать косметические средства компании LadyShave, ваши ноги всегда будут гладкими и привлекательными! Потрогайте и убедитесь сами!

– Что? Нет спа… – но не успел Ямазаки сообщить, что он и так верит, как Кацура схватил его за руку и заставил прижать ладонь к своей свежевыбритой ноге.

Кожа действительно была идеально гладкой и даже шелковистой на ощупь. А ещё очень горячей и пахла всей этой косметической дребеденью, но не раздражающе навязчиво, а легко и свежо. Поддавшись желанию, Ямазаки провел ладонью вверх до колена, задержал её там. Кажется, в комнате стало ещё жарче, и чувствовал он себя как-то странно.

«Наверное, действительно сплю».

– Не стесняйтесь, можете в полной мере оценить эффект, – пригласил Кацура.

Ямазаки поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Кацура выглядел воодушевлённым и сосредоточенным. Нотку пикантной встрёпанности его облику придавали повлажневшие волосы, тонкая прядка которых приклеилась к уголку рта. Кимоно слегка расползлось из-за ослабленного пояса, открыв изящный изгиб плеча и ключицы. 

Да, пожалуй, оценить эффект хотелось, но вовсе не бритья.

«Кацура преступник. Кацура – глава Джои. И я должен его арестовать. Но, поскольку это сон, вместо ареста я могу… например, потрогать его волосы».

Ямазаки протянул руку и коснулся длинных прядей. Они оказались удивительно мягкими и нежно щекотали его пальцы.

– Отлично подмечено! – оживился Кацура. – Для волос я могу вам предложить линейку шампуней и бальзамов Vidal Shogun, с ними ваши локоны станут абсолютно неотразимыми!

Но Ямазаки не слушал. Он запустил руку глубже и с наслаждением запутался пальцами в шёлковом великолепии, расчёсывая и перебирая. Затем обвёл контур уха и спустился на шею, осторожно погладил и скользнул ладонью в жаркие складки одежды, сжал округлое плечо.

Да, теперь Ямазаки точно знал, чего хочет. Он подался вперёд, заставляя Кацуру постепенно откинуться на спину. Упали и покатились в сторону задетые баночки и флакончики. Кацура теперь лежал, а Ямазаки нависал над ним, опираясь на руки и колени. Он наклонился и коснулся красиво очерченных ключиц губами, легко, едва-едва, упиваясь запахом разгорячённой кожи, потом вновь отстранился. Кажется, в Кацуре наконец начало зарождаться понимание происходящего. Его взгляд стал из вопросительного более пристальным, брови слегка нахмурились.

– А ты довольно решительна и настойчива для девушки…

– Наверное, это потому, что я не девушка, – произнёс Ямазаки и накрыл губы Кацуры своими, пресекая дальнейшие разговоры.

Поначалу он почти не встретил сопротивления, видимо, застав врасплох, и успел урвать несколько сладких мгновений поцелуя. Но затем Кацура напрягся, замычал что-то протестующе и заставил Ямазаки отстраниться:

– Погоди… погоди! – Выглядел он при этом так, что «годить» совершенно не хотелось. – Тогда я должен научить тебя, как прятать сюрприз!

Ямазаки моргнул и застыл. Прорыв иной реальности был настолько силён и непостижим, что абсолютно выбил его из колеи.

– Сюрприз? Какой сюрприз?

– Но как же! Ты ведь работаешь здесь под видом девушки, и тебе может очень пригодиться это умение, чтобы твои бубенчики тебя никому не выдали!

…И вселенная с треском рухнула.

**Author's Note:**

> Кому любопытно узнать, как спрятать сюрприз, могут наведаться сюда: http://transgender.ru/chitat/zhenskaya-vneshnost/kak-pryatat-syurpriz


End file.
